Your wish
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Renjun hanya ingin tahu harapan Chenle diusia Tujuh belas tahunnya. RenLe fict. Renjun Hwang x Chenle Zhong.


Your wish??

(RenLe)

[Renjun Hwang]

[Chenle Zhong]

.

By : Nhy17Boonon

.

Fluff (?)

.

"Chenle, saat kau usia tujuh belas tahun nanti apa harapanmu?" Malam itu Renjun yang menginap di rumah Chenle bertanya dengan antusias. Renjun ingin sekali tahu apa yang menjadi harapan terbesar si adik kecil kesayangannya tersebut. Dan berhubung bulan depan Chenle juga berumur lima belas Renjun jadi semakin ingin tahu harapan si kecil. Chenle membalikkan tubuhnya dari posisi tengkurapnya. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya secara fokus. Harapannya di usia tujuh belas? Rasa-rasanya Chenle belum memikirkan itu, umur lima belas tahun saja masih menunggu satu bulan. Tapi, ia pun ingin tahu dua tahun yang akan datang apa yang ia harapkan saat ini bisa tercapai ataukah tidak? Oh Chenle belum tahu harapannya.

"Belum tahu Ge, " Jawabnya lirih, lalu kembali membalasa.

"Sepertinya harapan di usia lima belas saja aku belum punya." Renjun tentu tidak puas dengan jawaban sederhana itu. Ia melempar diri ke atas ranjang Chenle yang saat ini memejamkan mata.

"Usia Tujuh belas itu usia dengan masa paling indah." Chenle membuka mata dan menatap Renjun yang kini tersenyum. Ia ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Gege kesayangannya itu. Ia merasa penasaran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pertama, usia tujuh belas usia yang tepat mengetahui diri sendiri. Kau bisa menggali lebih dalam siapa dirimu di usia ini. Kau akan memiliki banyak teman. Kau pun akan memiliki beberapa musuh. Yah sebenarnya bisa saja tidak kalau kau baik pada semua orang, tapi abaikan saja tentang itu. Yang pasti ini adalah masa seseorang hadir di hidupmu." Jelas Renjun dengan semangat. Ia menekankan segala katanya dengan kesungguhan. Meski Chenle tak begitu menangkap tapi ia mencoba mencerna ucapan Renjun Gegenya.

"Kedua, kau akan bertemu seseorang yang mencintaimu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah usia jatuh cintamu." Chenle lekas menatap Renjun yang juga menatapnya. Chenle merona saat Renjun menatapinya dengan intens. Salah tingkah. Ia tidak bisa jika harus saling bertatap dengan Renjun. Itu yang selalu ia hindari selama ini. Membahas jatuh cinta Chenle pikir tak perlu berusia tujuh belas untuk bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Toh kenyataannya di usianya sekarang Chenle sudah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Ia tak asal menyebut yang sekarang ia rasa itu bernama Jatuh Cinta, Chenle sudah menanyakan tentang yang ia alami pada orang yang berpengalaman. Ya seperti itulah.

"Ketiga, di usia tujuh belas kau akan kedatangan masalah. Sungguh, saat kau usia remaja tujuh belas kau benar-benar di tuntut untuk bisa bertanggung jawab Chenle. Kau, mau tidak mau harus menghadapi masalah tidak lagi menjauhi masalah."

"Keempat, tujuh belas tahun adalah awal kau menjadi dewasa." Renjun berhenti kemudian. Matanya menerawang di udara kosong. Menjeda lama percakapan ringannya dengan Chenle. Dewasa. Itu berarti masa kecilmu perlahan berganti dengan masa dimana tak lagi ada bermain. Masa dimana kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan segala ucapan maupun ucapan. Dewasa. Masa kau harus meninggalkan masa kecilmu.

"Masa dewasa... masa kau akan merindukan masa kecilmu." Lanjutnya. Chenle masih diam namun dalam hatinya ia mencerna baik-baik semua yang dikatakan Renjun. Tentang apa-apa yang ada di usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Gege bahkan belum tujuh belas, dari mana gege tahu?" Tanya Chenle ragu. Ia baru akan lima belas, dan Renjun baru enam belas, lalu dari mana semua bahasan tentang masa indah tujuh belas tahun yang renjun ceritakan? Apa Renjun mengarang?

"Aku tahu dari Doyoung Hyung. Hehe." Renjun terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan Chenle. Ia memang belum usia tujuh belas jadi mana mungkin renjun bisa dengan mudah menceritakan itu semua jika umur saja belum sampai. Lalu Chenle ikut tertawa karena merasa terbawa suasana. Renjun cukup pandai juga bercerita, Chenle sampai merasa kalau Renjun mengalami semua yang ada dicerita sendiri.

"Tapi sungguh apa harapanmu di umurmu sekarang?" Masih bertanya tentang harapan. Renjun memang sepertinya tak akan menyerah menanyakan harapan Si kecil Zhong. Berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat apa harapannya, Chenle kemudian tersenyum ke arah Renjun.

"Apa? Katakan katakan..?" Hingga membuat Renjun sangat antusias karenanya.

"Kuharap usia lima belas buka usia yang terlalu kecil untuk menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Gege tahukan gege adalah orang yang paling ku sayang, jadi walaupun usiaku baru lima belas ku harap itu bukan masalah."

"T-tunggu... Menyukaiku? Dalam hal?"

"Hal melebihi teman, sahabat, ataupun saudara."

Renjun memandangi wajah Chenle yang penuh harap. Juga penuh rona merah. Ia menangkap bahwa Chenle malu mengungkap semuanya. Karena ia yang memang masih dibawah umur dan juga terlalu kecil mengenal dunia jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi... kita masih kecil."

"Ya aku tahu. Tunggu aku dua tahun lagi."

Ya Dua tahun saat usia Chenle benar-benar genap tujuh belas. Saat Chenle akan mengenal empat hal yang Renjun ceritakan tadi. Saat Chenle akan benar-benar diterima Renjun dan membuang embel-embel masih kecil diantara mereka.

Ya Chenle rasa ia tahu harapannya yang sebenarnya.

Chenle hanya ingin Dua tahun lagi datang dengan cepat dan ia bisa bersama Renjun.

Bukan dalam hal kakak dan adik atau teman. Tapi dalam hal berbeda...

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
